A shoulder to cry on
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Based off the last scene with them in episode 2x12, but my own version.


**Elena POV**

Elena waited in the parlor awaiting Damon's return. She knew that he told her to go that he could handle the situation with Rose, but she just had to come back and make sure he was doing okay. He was her friend after all and she cared about him. She knew that losing Rose would be hard on him, even if he wasn't going to admit it and she wanted to be here for him.

She was glad she was able to witness him with Rose. He had showed her another side of himself. He had been so loving and caring with her. Rose had been a good distraction for him for when he couldn't have her, but all that was going change now. Rose was dead and she wasn't seeing Stefan anymore and she knew that Damon loved her. She had finally remembered his confession he had made to her that night in her bedroom. The compulsion had finally wore off.

Elena knew she was suppose to be furious with him for compelling her, but she just couldn't find the strength to be. Especially when he just lost Rose. That had been the only way to get it off his chest and the only way to tell her without causing conflict between him and Stefan. He didn't won't them to repeat history again and she understood that. She wasn't going to bring it up. She was going to wait until he told her on his own time.

She walked over to the mini bar to pour him a glass of Scotch. She knew he was going to want a drink. She had a strong urge to go upstairs and see his bedroom again. Taking care of Rose had given her an excuse to see his room. She had never been in his room before. It was beyond big and beautiful. It was even better than Stefan's room. She loved his flat screen TV and his bathroom, but she especially loved his enormous bed. She bushed as she imagined herself and Damon naked in bed together. She scolded herself on her train of thoughts. Like she told Rose, she expected him to have silk sheets. She had been speechless when she saw the book Gone with the Wind sitting on his nightstand. It was her all time favorite, that and the movie. Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara were the ultimate couple.

Elena was interrupted from her thoughts by the slamming of the front door. She turned around and watched as Damon walked into the room. He made a beautiful vision. He wore all black. His favorite color. She loved the way the light reflected off his black hair. His face was set in a stony expression. She automatically knew his mood wasn't good. She ran her fingers through her thick hair, and then crossed her arms.

"You were suppose to leave" Damon said in a harsh voice.

"I did," Elena said as she handed him the glass of Scotch. His harshness had no affect on her. "But then I came back to make sure you were okay".

"I appreciate the gesture" Damon said as he drowned the glass in one gulp. "I'm just glad it's over".

"You should know I don't believe that" Elena said as she looked him dead in the eyes, showing him that he couldn't fool her. She understood him more than anyone.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Go home Elena, get some rest" Damon said softly, looking slightly irritated. "It's a whole new day tomorrow".

Elena knew that she shouldn't push him, but he was her friend and she cared about him deeply to back down. He needed her now, now more than ever.

"Damon, I'm your friend and I care about you" Elena said as her beautiful dark brown eyes held his beautiful blue ones. "And a friend usually knows when a friend is hurting".

They saw deep into her soul. She shivered from his intense gaze. She quickly collected herself. She focused on his pain and not the depth of his eyes.

"I'm well aware of that Elena," Damon said irritably. "I just don't won't to talk about it right now, so don't push me".

"Well, Damon I'm going to push you," Elena said angrily as she felt her temper rising. "And I don't care how mad you get with me, because at least I know I'm doing something I know is right".

"What do you want to hear?" Damon asked, his voice filling with anger. His eyes growing darker with fury. "That I cared about her? That I'm upset? Because I didn't and I'm not".

"There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel" Elena said strongly. "Damon, you're so close, don't give up".

"I feel Elena, okay and it sucks" Damon said, his voice filling with such emotion. "What sucks even more was it was suppose to be me, Jules was coming after me".

She wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around him and hold him tight, but he wasn't ready yet.

"You feel guilty" Elena stated.

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it Elena? And we both know I'm not human" Damon said sarcastically. "You are the one to talk about giving up, that's all you've done is give up. Go home. There has been way too many doom and gloom and personal growth for one night".

"Is that what you want, for me to just go home?" Elena asked quietly as she stepped closer to him, closing the distance between them. "Because I know you Damon and I know you don't won't that".

His eyes questioned her, wanting to know what type of game she was playing, but she wasn't playing any games. She ignored his questioning look and stepped a bit far, so that her body was pressing up against his. She looked at him from under her long lashes, and that's when she knew he was ready for her touch.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. She felt him shiver as her breath fanned his neck. She snuggled more into him as his head rested on her. She inhaled his wonderful, yet addicting smell. Her fingers found their way into his silky hair. She loved the way it made her skin tingle. It felt wonderful being this close to him. She could stay here forever.

Elena smiled into his neck as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, hugging her tight that it was almost crushing, but she didn't mind, not when she was in his arms. She felt as his body began to shake violently as he cried silently. Her arms tighten around his neck. His bloody tears dampening her hair as his mouth pressed against her head. He kissed her soft hair.

She pulled back, her eyes running over his face. It broke her heart to see him like this. The Damon she knew was always so strong. She was glad that he let his guard down with her. It made her feel special. She smiled softly as her fingers brushed away his tears.

"It's okay," Elena whispered against his lips, her lips grazing his. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, not when you need me".

Elena pressed her mouth harder against his, drawing him into a fiery kiss. Their mouths moved together explosively as their kissing grew more and more intense. She sighed into his mouth as her tongue stroked his and his tongue stroked hers. She loved the way his mouth moved with hers. She deepen their kiss as his hands moved lower to grab her butt, picking her up in one swift move. She gasped at the sudden change in their positions. Chills shot up her spine. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth still glued to his.

She finally broke her mouth away from his after it felt like centuries. He set her back down on her feet, his arms still around her waist. He smiled down at her and she traced it with her fingers. His smile made her heart melt. He responded by kissing her fingertips. His hand came up to toy with her hair, twirling it with his finger, before it trailed down her neck, and then to run lightly over her breasts and harden nipples that strained against her shirt. Her eyes ignited in flames and she moaned low in her throat, before his finger traveled back to twirl a lock of her hair.

"How did you know I didn't won't you to leave?" Damon asked as his eyes held hers captive.

"Because I know you Damon," Elena said smiling. "I know you better than you know yourself and I promise to always be here for you, whenever you need me".

"Be careful what you promise" Damon warned with a smirk, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"I mean it, always Damon" Elena said as she placed his hand over her heart. "You have my heart and you always will".

And she sealed it with a kiss, bonding them for life.

**I just thought this scene was the best part in the episode for me anyway, so I had to do this one-shot and add my own little touches, which I hope you guys love. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think. I love reading your comments. Whether it's good or bad.**


End file.
